Life After Death
by actlikesummer
Summary: Years before the Cullens moved to Forks, Carlisle and Esme adopted a baby girl, who is half vampire and half human. But not even Alice could predict the events in Harley's future. My first Twilight story, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Harley you are so impossible!" Emmett yelled.

"No, _you're_ the one who is being impossible! What is your problem?" She shouted back.

Jasper shook his head and tried to drown out their noise. Emmett and Harley fought every five minutes, or so it seemed. Even when Carlisle and Esme had first brought her into their lives, she and Emmett fought.

Jasper laughed as he remembered the day she entered their existence...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Is everything okay, Carlisle?" Edward asked, with a serious look on his face._

_Carlisle looked around at everyone. "Yes, but we need to talk. Esme and I...have adopted a little girl."_

_Esme walked in, holding a three year-old girl. She was the cutest thing they had ever seen in any of their years living...or in death. She looked out at them, with her big purple eyes, and smiled._

_"Carlisle? Why are her eyes purple?" Jasper said, and lowered his head. "Wait…"_

_Jasper saw Edward give him a look, and Edward nodded. "Is she human?" He asked._

_"She is human. Yes. But she is also half-vampire. But I must warn you. Even though she is a half-vampire, she will act human. She will sleep, breathe, eat and grow up like a normal living, breathing person."_

_"Do you think we can handle that Carlisle? I mean...she has blood running through her veins." Rosalie asked, looking at Jasper._

_It was true...he was the newest vegetarian, but he had been handling it very well. Ever since he and Alice had joined the Cullen family, they had to learn how to handle being around humans all of the time._

_"Yes we can. She is still half-vampire. But I must bring up a more serious matter. Although Harley is human, she still has powers. She has strength that matches ours, and she also has the ability to know what is going on in other places. Anywhere in the world...she can see it clear as day. But that is not the worst...when she gets angry...well...how do I explain this?" he glanced at Esme and thought for a moment. "You see how her eyes are a purple color?" Everyone nodded. "Well when she gets really angry they turn jet-black and she isn't Harley anymore. Her little body has been taken over by this...darkness."_

_"What kind of darkness?" Alice spoke for the first time from beside Jasper._

_"It is known as the 'Phoenix'. It is very dangerous. When Harley gets angry it takes over her body, and she does not know what she is doing. She under complete control. The only way for it to leave her is when she calms down. Which is where Jasper comes in handy."_

_He nodded. "Don't worry...nothing is going to happen to her."_

_Those big purple eyes were still staring at him, until Emmett started to tickle her. "Emmett I wouldn't do that..."_

_Suddenly she screamed and the light fixtures shook. Her scream was painful even for the vampires. It was deafening and so high-pitched it was as if only dogs could here it...or vampires._

_"DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT SHE HAS A VERY WICKED SCREAM?" Carlisle yelled over the noise._

_Jasper stood and took Harley from Esme. "Harley." That was all he had to say and there was immediate silence._

_Then she turned in my arms and looked at Emmett. She raised her hand and hit his face. Then he poked her arm, and she responded by hitting his face once more, resulting in another poke from Emmett. This went on and on until Harley started crying. Jasper pulled her away and started whispering to her. She fell asleep immediately. From then on everyone knew that the two of them would be close._

Jasper smiled as Harley came storming into his room. "Emmet is such a...butt head." She said plopping down on the floor, trying to look dramatic.

He chuckled, and went to sit next to her. "Butt head? You're sixteen and you call your brother a butt head?"

She fake-glared at him. "You know what...?"

"What?" he challenged.

"I don't know." She sighed. "He drives me crazy! God I wish he would just leave me alone!"

Jasper looked at her, worried. "Calm down, Leigh."

She looked up at him with those innocent, purple eyes. "I'm fine Jasper. He just pisses me off."

He shook his head again. "Why do you let him get to you?"

"Because I do. Why do you ask so many questions?" She challenged now.

He grinned. "Because I'm your big brother and I know it annoys you."

She stood. "I think I know what will cheer me up though..."

Jasper's eyes grew wide. "Go get Alice this time. She likes to shop. Not me."

She cocked her eyebrow. "Fine. I need her opinion on a new outfit anyway...you know...one for Jack." She then ran out.

It took a moment for her words to register in his mind and then he raced to the door. "Jack? We will be talking about this later!" He yelled but she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So I wrote this story a while ago and posted it on a different site, but I figured I would post it on here now! I hope you like it. I am going through and editing it from the way I wrote it on the other site, because I think I can make it better. So if you read it there before, that is why it might look different!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why do you do this to her?" Emmett looked up and saw Jasper standing in the doorway of the garage, where he was fixing his motorcycle.

"Because she is my little sister and I care about her. Do you see the way she dresses? And the guy she likes...god I don't like him-" he started but he was interrupted.

"But Harley does. She wants to go out with someone that you like but...I am starting to wonder if you'll ever like someone enough for her to date." Jasper shook his head.

"She is only sixteen! The only guy I trust around her is Shane." Emmett grunted.

"And that's only because we've known him she was in kindergarten. And because he is only her best friend. I bet if they started dating you'd hate him too." He challenged.

Emmett ignored his brother, and went back to working on his bike trying not to picture Harley out with a guy.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"So who is this Jack anyway?" Alice asked Harley.

Harley smiled. "Just some...guy." she lied.

"Mhmm. Sure," Alice smirked. "Seriously Harley, tell me!"

Harley faced her sister. "He is this really hot guy that I like."

"Interesting, well then, I guess we need a really great outfit for you," she cocked an eyebrow, and smiled.

"Yes we do. And he is also the reason Emmett and I were fighting this morning."

"That I knew. I had seen that in a vision. You guys really need to stop fighting about everything." She shook her head and handed Harley a shirt.

"I know but he drives me crazy. I am not a baby anymore! I can take care of myself!" Harley said.

She turned and ran into something, falling over.

"Apparently." They looked up and saw Jack standing over her.

"I-I..." Harley couldn't speak.

He helped her up and chuckled. "Hello Harley."

"Jack. Hi." she smiled and heard someone cough from behind her. "Oh, uh...this is my sister, Alice."

They shook hands. "Hello Alice." Then he turned to back to Harley. "Actually I am glad we ran into each other. I wanted to see if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night."

The teenager's eyes grew wide. "Yes. I mean...I would like that, yes." she smiled.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven." He smiled.

"I'll see you then."

The girls watched her leave then Harley turned to Alice, "Oh. My. Gosh."

She came up to her sister, "Now we need a really _great_ outfit. I'll help you get ready for tomorrow."

Then her heart stopped. "What about Jasper, Edward and Emmett?"

Alice smiled evilly. "Don't worry-Rose, Bella and I will handle them."

Harley laughed. Not even Edward, Emmett and Jasper were going to ruin this for her.

* * *

><p>I know it is short...I promise it gets better and even though this is a short story, there is a sequel and that one is longer and better! I promise!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BELLA'S POV:

"No!" Emmett shouted. "Harley is not going out with him! He's two years older than her!"

"So? Jasper's older than me." Alice said, crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"That's different, Alice, and you know it." He said through gritted teeth.

"I cannot believe you are okay with this." Edward said, trying to read his sisters' thoughts.

"Stop trying to read my mind Edward, it won't work and you know it." Alice said. I knew she was humming to keep him out.

"I know that I should trust her, but I don't like this." Jasper said from the couch.

"Neither do I." Edward nodded and Emmett went to speak but didn't have the chance.

"Well it's not up to you!" I said quickly. "This isn't and never was your decision. Your sister is old enough to make her own decisions, and although you may not like some of them, you have to deal with it."

"But what happens when-" Alice gave Edward a look and he sighed, changing his wording. "-if, she gets hurt."

"Then you are there for her." I hugged him and shrugged. "It's called growing up."

I knew what he was worried about. We all were. But luckily Edward couldn't read my thoughts; otherwise he would lock Harley in her room forever. I also knew that not being able to know what I was thinking was driving him crazy.

"The emotions of all three of you are insane. I know something is up." Jasper eyed us all. "Alice did you see what is going to happen?"

"Nope. And even if I had, I wouldn't be telling you." She said matter-of-factly.

I looked over at Jasper, and knew by the look on his face that he was worried about more than just the date itself.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

After the fight that morning, Alice, Bella and Rosalie had helped Harley get ready for the date that was quickly approaching. She was still in total shock about all of it, so it was nice to have the assistance of her sisters. Finally it was time to reveal her look to her family, and she hoped that she could sneak out shortly after, without too much of a hassle on both her and Jack.

She heard Alice glide downstairs, and call her down. Her nerves were going insane-she was afraid about how they would react.

"Oh my gosh," Esme whispered as Harley slowly walked down.

She was wearing a black dress that come to mid-thigh, and a pair of black heels that Alice had lent her. Rosalie had done her hair and curled it so it laid on her shoulders in a sexy way.

Harley smiled, and shifted uncomfortably with the weird silence of the room. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, they all heard a car door slam outside. Then the doorbell rang, and Harley raced to get it before any of her brothers could.

"Hey Jack." She smiled and breathed out. "Bye guys." She gave a slight wave.

They rushed out the door, and drove away quickly before anyone could stop them, laughing the whole time.

One they got to the restaurant, she noticed that Jack was a complete gentleman. He pulled out her chair and held her hand through dinner. When she offered to pay for her food, he refused and acted differently than she thought he would. He was more gentlemanly than she could ever have imagined. The dinner was eventually over and they left for him to bring her home.

When they arrived at the door, he did something she wasn't expecting. He slowly leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back, he chuckled at her wide eyes and shocked expression. She was totally on Cloud 9.

Once she said good-bye and walked in the house, she allowed herself to break into a grin. She was about to walk up the stairs and spill her guts to Alice, when she heard fighting coming from the living room. Harley knew that it was Emmett and probably Alice, so she rolled her eyes and assumed it had something to do with her clothes or a joke he had pulled while she was gone…that was, until she heard her name.

"God I cannot believe she went out with him!" Emmett screamed. "I don't trust him."

"I can't believe you are still on this subject, Emmet!" Alice sighed and shook her head.

He nodded. "Duh. She only a few hours ago."

"Do you trust her?" Alice asked.

"Of course I do! She's my little sister and I love her. It is him I do not trust." he sighed. "It's just that…she's young. Too young to be able to see how bad guys can be. She isn't smart enough to figure it out. She just needs to stop thinking with her heart and start thinking with her head, Alice. She needs to grow up and stop being so stupid."

That was all Harley could bear to listen to. It killed her to think that Emmett thought so little of her and being called stupid by someone she looked up to broke her heart into a million pieces. She immediately ran up the stairs and threw clothes into a bag, and changed quickly into better clothes. Locking her door and barricading it so that Emmett could not get in, she grabbed a jacket that she had stolen from her best friend and carefully climbed down the trellis. Once she was on the ground, she started running as fast as she could away from the house, in order to get a head start. She knew by now that Alice had probably seen her leaving through a vision, so she had to be careful about her moves. Hearing a car, she quickly ducked behind a tree and hid while she watched her brothers and father drive away in hopes of finding her.

She leapt out of the bushes and started down the road again. Her phone had been ringing for many minutes now, but she continued to ignore every call. She wasn't sure where she would go, but she knew that she needed to get away. She finally made it to a main road, and walked along the side of the streets towards town. It was an unusually dry night in Forks, but Harley knew that it wouldn't last long. She was hoping, however, that the familiar rain would hold off until she was safely on a bus. Her luck, on the other hand, always ended badly.

The moment she made it to the bus stop, a drop fell on her head, and she knew that she would need to find shelter soon. She was only wearing a thin shirt and cami with a light jacket and jeans. Her shoes were converse and not very water-proof. Quickly, she pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" said a very comforting male voice.

"Shane? I need your to come get me," she said quickly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Leigh? What's wrong? Are you okay? Did Jack hurt you?" He could sense the nervousness and fear behind her voice.

"Just come get me. It is raining and I don't have a coat and I-" She was cut off as she saw a blinding light coming straight at her and felt the pain. She screamed, and then...there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>So I got a request for Bella's point of view, which I started with. I hope it is okay! Don't worry...we will definitely be seeing more of Shane during this story. ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Harley? Harley please wake up. I won't ever be able to forgive myself if you don't wake up."

Harley could feel herself waking up, and she could faintly hear someone talking to her, but she couldn't figure out who it was. She tried to say something to the person, but her body would not allow her to. When she tried to move everything hurt, but once again making a noise was impossible.

"Emmett, you can't blame yourself. This was no one's fault." She heard Carlisle's familiar and soft voice.

"But it is my fault, Carlisle. If I hadn't said those things to Alice, she wouldn't have heard anything and then she wouldn't have left the house. And then she wouldn't be here!" Emmett's loud, worried voice broke through the pain she was feeling.

Now she wasn't feeling as much of the physical pain anymore, as much as she was feeling the emotional pain. The pain that she had caused her family was overriding the feelings of pain coursing throughout her body. She had not thought about how badly her family would be affected by her running away, she just knew that she had to.

Finally Harley couldn't stand it anymore. She had to stop this new pain. "Emmett..." Her voice finally broke through her tightly sealed lips.

He raced to her side. "Leigh? Oh my god. I was so worried about you." He spilled out in dry sobs.

"I'm...sorry." She said slowly, her voice hoarse.

"We'll talk about it later. Just sleep." He whispered brushing a thumb over her cheek and started towards the door.

"Emmett!" she shouted, but it hurt and her voice was hoarse, so it sounded the way she felt: painful.

He raced back over to his little sister, and brushed the hair out of her face. "Leigh?"

"Don't leave. Please." she begged him. She needed him. She had never wanted him next to her so much since she had entered this family.

"I won't. I promise." He put his and on her's and sat down then the blackness overtook her again.

-..-..-..-..-..-

Emmett was worried when Shane had called and said that something had happened to Harley. He was on the phone when the car hit her. If he had a heart, it would have stopped beating when Shane told him that. Emmett expected him to say that she was at his house complaining about the argument, but then all thoughts of her hating him left his mind. The only thing in his head was making sure she was okay.

_FLASHBACK_

_Emmett was the first one to get there. He saw her lying in the street, and his mind wasn't able to process anything else. Carlisle arrived next, and tried to calm his son down._

_"Emmett. Move away so I can help her. Please son." He said in his calm-sounding, soft voice._

_Emmett looked up at him, then slowly moved away so he could help her. She looked so helpless and broken covered in blood, and it was then that he noticed the smell. He had smelled her blood before when she scraped her knee or cut herself, but none of them had ever smelled it in that amount before. There was so much of her blood around that the scent was intense._

_Finally the rest of the family arrived, and he had to back away for everyone's safety. He immediately went over to Rosalie, and she hugged him. Everyone knew about the fight, and they knew that he felt bad about what he had said. Everyone immediately caught the scent of her blood, and the look on Jasper's face was killing Emmett. He could tell that Jasper was mad at him, even though he knew that his brother didn't blame him. He was also mad at Harley for running away. The scent of her blood was also killing him. He almost couldn't handle it, because he hated the way it made him feel about her. Suddenly her body started to shake and she was shouting in pain. Everyone quickly looked at Jasper, and knew that he could also feel it._

_"Jasper! I need your help!" Carlisle shouted. "You are the only one who can get her to calm down enough for me to stabilize her!" He shouted above the rain and commotion._

_The pain etched on his face was unbearable. He slowly stepped forward and risked everything to help our little sister. He knelt down next to her and kept whispering her name and other comforting words. Thankfully, she calmed down immediately and Carlisle was able to get her ready to go to the hospital._

-..-..-..-..-

Harley was walking alone in a dark place. She was completely surrounded by darkness. Suddenly she saw a light fast approaching and then there was pain. She screamed out in pain and immediately felt two comforting hands on her face. "Leigh. Leigh wake up."

When her eyes cracked open, she saw her best friend staring back at her. "Shane."

He smiled and Harley immediately felt safe. "You scared the shit out of me, Harls. I thought that I had lost you. Don't do that to me ever again, okay?"

"I'm sorry." That was all she could manage to get out. "I hate hurting you." A tear slid down her cheek.

He wiped it away and put his hand on her's. "I know. When I heard you scream and then that car hit you...I heard your bones break. I thought I was going to die Harley. You are practically my sister. You are my best friend. Without you...all I would have is a school with no one to talk to, and a family of vampires to help me through the pain that would be the rest of my life."

She gave him a dopey and lop-sided grin. "Yes well, you don't have to worry about that family of vampires. They are the reason I am still here and talking to you right now."

He laughed. "Oh move over."

Moving as best as she could without too much pain, she made room on the other half of the bed for Shane slide in next to her. They ended up talking for over an hour, and finally fell asleep, Shane's arms protectively around her.

* * *

><p>Here is another chapter! I am supposed to be writing a paper, but you guys are more important to me. Hope you like it! Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harley got out of the hospital a few days after the accident. One day while she slept, Shane sat in a chair at her desk. They had both missed a few days of school: Harley because Carlisle wanted her to recover, and Shane stayed with her because she kept having weird dreams and no one else could comfort her, which was weird considering Jasper's power. But the biggest reason he stayed, was because she kept begging him to.

Shane stood up and looked back at her one more time before heading downstairs to look for something to eat. It was getting close to lunchtime, and he hadn't eaten since dinner the previous night. Opening the fridge, he saw an insane amount of food. He was confused for a minute, before remembering that no one besides himself and Harley ate food. He quickly grabbed a huge pile of crap to bring back upstairs with him, and when he turned he saw Emmett and Rosalie walking in the door.

He smiled at them, and Emmett looked back at him with a fake glare. "Put your eyes somewhere else, boy. She's mine."

Shane laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry, dude. I got my eyes on someone else."

His eyes lit up. "Really? Who?"

Shane shook my head. "Can't tell you."

Emmett glared at him again. "Mhmm...I am watching you buddy. I am gonna find out who this girl is. I just hope when you ask her out Harley isn't jealous."

"She won't be." He replied in all seriousness.

"Good. Because I love you like a brother, but if you hurt her I will have to kill you."

"Don't worry...if I hurt her I would kill myself." He answered quickly, hoping Emmett would leave him alone.

"Okay...well, I know you wouldn't hurt her. So go on up and be with her. You're a good friend, Shane." He patted the teenager's shoulder.

That was the only time Shane had ever seen him act almost...human. Act being the keyword. He knew that this family would never truly be human. Not even Harley would ever be fully human. He still couldn't get past the fact that his best friend was only half-human. He would never forget the day she told him...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Harls. What you up to?" He asked, walking into her room._

_She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around her knees. She was sitting on the floor and she looked sad and scared. "I have to tell you something. I hate lying to you."_

_Shane's eyes grew wide with worry. "What is it? Are you okay?"_

_She looked down momentarily, then looked back up at him. "I have to tell you something about my family. I understand if you don't want to be my friend after this. I should have told you sooner."_

_He swallowed and sat down next to her. "Go on."_

_"You know how I am adopted? Well there is a reason that I was adopted into this family. My mother was raped and that is why I was born." She looked down again._

_"That's okay, Leigh. I don't care about that." He assured her slowly._

_"That's not what I have to tell you." She sighed deeply. "My family, they're...vampires."_

_He just stared at his friend with wide eyes. "Vampires? Come on Harley, don't you think that we're a little old for joking about that kind of stuff? We're thirteen. I mean come on...vampires?"_

_"It's the truth. And I am a half-vampire. My human side is the one that shows the most. Unlike my family I can eat, sleep, and breathe. But I have powers that are similar to theirs."_

_His heart was racing wildly now. "Powers?" He croaked._

_"Yes. Jasper can calm emotions. Alice can see the future, depending on what a person chooses. That's how my family knows what I am doing right now...telling you this. Edward can read minds. And I have powers too. I have strength like everyone in my family, and I have a scream that will break glass...and eardrums. I also know what's happening anywhere in the world...no matter how far away. But there is one more thing. There is this...thing that happens to me when I get mad. It has only happened a few times before. My eyes turn black and this..."Pheonix" inhabits me. If Jasper doesn't help me calm down, I could destroy everything in my way. I literally am the most dangerous being in the world."_

_All he could do was stare at her. His best friend just told him that she was a vampire. "Nice try Harley. You really had me going there for a minute."_

_"I am telling you the truth, Shane. Please don't tell anyone." She begged him, tears streaming down her face._

_"I can't take this. I have to go. I'm sorry." he stood to leave._

_"Shane..." She said with tears falling down her cheeks._

_"I'm sorry." he said walking out._

_It had been over an hour when he burst back into her room. "Harley?"_

_She looked up with red, puffy eyes, still sitting in the same position, in the same spot in the room. He knew she had been crying. "What do you want?"_

_"I was a jerk. I was just shocked, I mean...that is pretty big news. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He went to where she sat and kneeled in front of her._

_"I am not supposed to tell anyone. But I hated lying to you. I couldn't stand it anymore. You had to know. It killed me every time we had to hide it from you. This is the reason we live here in Forks. No one else can go out in the sun, otherwise people would figure out what we are...then we'd have to leave."_

_He wiped some stray tears away. "Don't worry...I won't tell anyone. And I still want to be your friend...if your brothers don't kill me first. " They both laughed._

_"I won't let them. " She smiled. "Aren't you afraid of us though? Usually when people hear vampire they think of drinking blood. Aren't you afraid that we will drink your blood or something?"_

_He shook his head. "I trust you. I have known you guys for a long time now. You wouldn't do that…am I right?"_

_"Yes. They only drink animal blood. We consider them vegetarians. They are different than our kind. I am _really_ different." She laughed again._

_"Thank you for telling me." He said quietly._

_"Thank you for staying." She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder._

He walked back into her room, and saw her slashing around in her covers. Suddenly she shot up in bed, crying.

"Harley!" he dropped the food and ran to sit next to her. "What happened?" he grabbed her and held her tight to his chest.

"I heard a voice. A deep voice that said, 'Your time has come. I am coming for you. I am coming for my little girl.'"

She was shaking as she retold the message, and he rubbed her back slowly in hopes of calming her down. He didn't know what that meant, but he knew it couldn't be good. Shaking his head, he let her cry into his shoulder, and held on to her, trying to protect her from whatever evil was out to get her.

* * *

><p>Here's another chapter! Hope you liked it!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Happy to be going back to school?" Alice asked Harley and Shane as they helped her to the car.

They looked at each other and groaned in unison. "Oh yeah...really happy." They said sarcastically.

They successfully got her in the car, and Shane sped off towards Forks High School. Harley's leg was in a cast, and her head still hurt a lot. They finally got to school, and Shane helped her out of the car. Luckily, they had almost all of their classes together. The only one they didn't have together was gym last period.

Despite rumors and talk, they made it through the day, and finally they got to go home. Jasper was picking her up today, since Shane had soccer practice, so he helped her hobble out to the parking lot to wait for her brother. Harley saw Jack walk out of the school, and she smiled. But then she saw who he was with. Caroline Williams. The school whore.

Although it ticked her off, he hadn't really called since the date, she didn't think much of it...until they kissed. "What the hell?"

"Leigh, Jasper's here and..." Shane said from behind her, but his sentence slowed as he saw her expression. "What's wrong?"

When she didn't answer he followed her gaze and his eyes widened. Then he looked back at me and put his hands on her shoulders.

Shane looked back at Harley, and saw her expression changing. He looked in her eyes, and her normally pretty purple color had been replaced by jet black. He knew exactly what was happening. Luckily just at that moment he saw Jasper's car pulling into the parking lot. Jasper pulled right up next to them, and got out, sensing Shane's emotion.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked rushing over.

"Phoenix." He stated, keeping his tight grip on Harley.

"Get her in the car, and hold onto her." He said as calmly as he could.

Shane got her in the car quickly, and they sped away from the school faster than the speed limit. Finally they came to the meadow that the Cullens played baseball in. Shane had been here many times, but never in this situation.

"Shane keep your distance. Give her to me, and then listen for me to call you back." Jasper commanded him, but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"I am not leaving her." he said blankly.

"Shane, just do it. She'll be okay if you do what I say." Jasper took her from him, and he did as he was told.

Jasper was so worried about what would happen...this hadn't for years, and every time it did happen it became more and more dangerous.

"Come on Harley. Come back." he whispered.

"This isn't Harley anymore." Her voice said.

Jasper was shocked, because the Phoenix had never spoken before. "Why are you doing this?"

"Things are about to happen that no one can stop. Only me...in this body. Major events will occur that cannot be prevented. Get ready Cullen." She said and laughed.

He kept on whispering things to Harley, and finally she fell limp in his arms. Then Harley's eyes opened, and she started crying.

"Jasper? What happened?" She shook violently in his arms.

"Shh. It's okay, Leigh." He held onto her, and saw Shane coming back over.

"Shane, drive us home." Jasper said, and gave him the keys to his car.

They got home about ten minutes later, and got out. "Shane, take my car and go back to the school to get yours. Then come back here after your practice. I'm sure she'll want to see you. For now she needs to rest, and we have to talk about things. Someone will come for my car later, so don't be alarmed if it isn't there when you get back to the parking lot."

He nodded, looked at Harley one more time, and then turned to leave. Jasper carried his little sister into the house and the first to see them was Alice. "What the...CARLISLE!"

Carlisle rushed into the room, as he was laying Harley on the couch. "What happened?"

"Phoenix." He said not taking his eyes off of the now sleeping Harley.

"Why was she mad?" Emmett said coming in the room.

Jasper looked up at him. "Jack was kissing someone else. Caroline Williams."

"I am going to kill that bastard." He growled.

"That's not the problem though. The Phoenix spoke to me." He said, looking at Carlisle.

"What? What did it say?" Her father asked, sitting next to Harley.

"She said, 'Things are about to happen that no one can stop. Only me...in this body. Major events will occur that cannot be prevented. Get ready Cullen.'" He repeated the exact words. "What does it means Carlisle?"

He sighed, looking at Esme. "Trouble. It means trouble."

* * *

><p>Here is another chapter. I know this story seems like...bland, I guess, but I promise the sequel is better! Stick with this one just to get to that one. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Somewhere in the woods surrounding the Cullen household, a man stood watching the house, waiting for her to emerge. No one knew he was there, and he wasn't doing anything but waiting. Waiting for his daughter. He knew that she lived with the Cullens. That she was one of them now. The only thing he had on his mind was her-he wanted her back, and he wanted her now.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Harley's leg was finally healing, and she was able to walk around on it. It was a dreary Saturday, and Shane was picking her up later to go to his aunt's wedding. Everyone else was out in town for the day, so she had the house to myself. Since she had a few hours before Shane was coming to get her, she decided to go get a book from Carlisle's office. She entered the room and passed his desk to get to the bookshelf. However, something caught her eye. She walked next to the desk, and saw some papers on it. She would have normally bypassed them, but then something popped out at her.

ADOPTION CONFIRMATION: HARLEY GARRETT SHAFER

Harley picked up the papers, and read the first few sentences. She had never seen these papers before, and suddenly she felt very curious about her few years before becoming a Cullen. But as she was about to grab them, and read more, a car door slammed, and voices were coming closer to the house.

Panicking, she couldn't think of anything else besides grabbing the papers and running for her room. Once there, she locked the door, and sat down on her bed. She spread the papers across the covers, and a picture fell out. It was a picture of a woman who looked exactly like her.

"This must be my mother." She thought.

Harley gently brushed her fingers over the woman's face. Then she picked up the papers and started reading about her. She was 5'3" with dark brown slightly curly hair, and freckles. Her blue eyes were the color of ocean water. She had been seventeen when Harley was born, and she lived in Connecticut at the time.

There wasn't much about her father. The only thing it said was about the rape, and that the father was unknown. But it did say that when she was younger she used to point at something and say, "Dadda."

That was before she moved into the Cullen household. After looking at these papers, she felt like I was being watched. Shaking the feeling, she heard Alice coming up the stairs.

"Harley we have to get you ready for that party tonight." Her soft melodic voice rang through the hall.

She quickly hid the papers in between her mattresses, and unlocked the door just as Alice was approaching. Alice eyed her little sister for a moment, and then smiled. "Now what will you wear..."

She hadn't realized that she was holding her breath, so she let it out. Following Alice to the closet, and Harley couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that this was going to be an interesting night for them all.

* * *

><p>I am sorry that it is so short! It is the end of the semester and I am studying for finals like crazy, otherwise i would add stuff to make it longer. However, I promise to keep updating a chapter as quickly as I have been, and hopefully we will soon get to the sequel! :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How many times is this for her?" Harley asked Shane as we sat at the reception of his aunt's wedding.

"Like six. You should know this Harls...you've been to all of them." He laughed.

She shook her head and laughed along with him. "You got that right. I am not about to let you suffer through any one of these things alone..."

"Shane, come dance with your old aunt." They both looked up, and saw his Aunt Lillian standing there. "Hello, Harley. How pleasant of you to come tonight."

"It is so pretty. I love your dress." Harley lied.

"You know, you and Shane are never apart. I am starting to think that the next wedding will be for the two of you." She winked.

Harley leaned by Shane. "Nope. She'll have at least three more."

He laughed, and then went to dance with his aunt. Harley walked over to get herself another glass of coke. While she was waiting, she felt like someone was staring at her. She turned, and bumped right into someone. His drink spilled all over her, and her blue cotton shirt got wet.

"I'm so sorry." She babbled.

"Don't worry about it." She looked up and immediately something about this man felt weird...almost as if she knew him.

"Let me make it up to you." He said holding out his hand. "One dance."

She sighed. "Um...I am not completely steady on my feet yet…"

"I won't let you fall."

"Uh…ok I guess."

They walked out to the dance floor, and she sent Shane a warning glance. He caught it immediately, and nodded.

"So, Harley is it? I heard Shane's aunt say that you two are always together." He smiled, and she almost puked.

"Mhmm." She wanted to say as little as possible.

"Come on...talk to me." He said pulling her closer. She pulled her head away from him. "Is this anyway to treat an elder of yours?"

Then something clicked in her brain. She knew why he was so familiar to her; why everything about him frightened her, and why he was there.

"You're my father."

His grin almost killed her. "Now Harley, why do you look so sad to see your dear old daddy?"

"How did you find me?" She asked, immediately scared.

"Well, I had heard that your dear mommy had gotten pregnant with you, and I hacked into some files. I found out that you were with this family. I saw a picture of you with them, and recognized two of them. You see...I had seen this picture of them and when I saw you with them, I knew exactly where to look. I also knew that I was looking for vampires."

She pulled free, and backed away. However every time she took a step away from him, he took one closer. He walked up to her then, faster than she could see coming, and grabbed her wrist.

"Now you are going to come with me...quietly." He growled so low that nothing else but their vampires' ears could hear.

"No." She said blankly.

"You are my daughter and you will do as I say!" He said grabbing her wrist tighter.

"I will not. I am not your daughter, and never will be your daughter. I am a Cullen now." She said without even a simple stutter.

"I am your father. You have to do what I say." He snapped.

"You are not my father. My father's name is Carlisle Cullen!" She shouted.

He slapped her face, and Shane ran over. "Get away from her."

"Aww a little human coming to save his vampire friend. How cute." My father growled.

Shane looked at her with wide eyes. "He knows?"

"He's the reason I am a half-vampire" She whispered.

"Yes I am, and now she is coming with me." He said, slowly rocking his head from side to side.

Before anyone could react she used her vampire strength to kick him in the stomach, and he fell backward momentarily. Even though it was only for a second, it was enough for Shane to grab her hand and lead her out of the room at full speed. They ran to his car and sped back down the road, heading straight for her house.

Once they got there, Alice already had the door open, and Jasper was running to meet them. Just as she was about to run up the steps however, someone's hand was pulling her shoulder back.

She turned, and her jaw fell open, her heart stopping.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Although I am sure you know who is there, lol.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You," She said staring into his eyes.

"Why haven't you called me?" Jack asked her.

"Because you kissed the school whore. That's why." she said matter of factly.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked defensively.

"I saw you, idiot." She replied as she gripped Shane's hand tighter and scanned the city for the man that was unfortunately a part of her. "Now please leave, because we are having a family emergency."

"Well why isn't soccer boy leaving?" He asked, being his same old jack ass self.

"Because he is part of our family." Jasper snapped, trying to get him to leave, while looking at the trees.

"Oh? And why is that." He asked trying to annoy everyone.

"I have known him since kindergarten. He's my best friend." Harley said, still only half listening.

"Well you've known me for that long too. Am I part of your family?" Now he was just being an asshole.

"NO! Now go away!" She hissed.

"Not until you tell me why he stays and I go." He stepped closer.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Her eyes grew wide. _Did I just say that out loud?_

Harley had never admitted that to anyone before. She looked around at her family, and everyone was shocked. Even Edward who knew from reading her mind was shocked that she actually said it. She turned to look at Shane, expecting a shocked face, but what she saw was not what had imagined it would be.

He was smiling. "You...do?"

She smiled, and nodded, momentarily forgetting everything that had happened that night. "Yeah. For a while now."

He didn't answer, but pulled her closer and kiss her. In front of everyone. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that."

"I think I do." She replied laughing.

No one had noticed that Jack had left. Everyone was staring at the teenagers. She found out later from Jasper that Emmett's expression was priceless, but in that moment all she was looking at was Shane. His brown eyes were staring into her purple ones, and she instantly saw her future. Harley wanted to be with Shane forever. Nothing, not even her biological vampire father with a death threat against her, was going to stop that. Nothing.

Suddenly, they heard a noise deep in the woods. Their eyes tore away from each other and Shane and Jasper pushed her into the house. "Dad, why is he coming to find me now?"

"I don't know, honey. All I know about him, other than him being a vampire, is that his name is Vincent." He said, and ran up the stairs. Shane gripped her hand tightly.

He came down just as quickly as he had left, looking concerned. "Your adoption papers are gone. I had them on my desk, and now they are missing."

Edward turned towards Harley, and so did Alice. Carlisle noticed, of course, and looked at them. "Anybody want to share something?" Edward tried to give him clues by discreetly nodding his head in his sister's direction.

"I have the papers, Dad." She confessed. "I accidentally saw them on your desk while I was looking for a book earlier today and I was curious. I had never known anything about my past before. I wanted to know. I'm sorry." She hung her head.

"It is natural for someone who knows nothing of their real parents and family to be curious. I never wanted to keep that information from you. But when I read those things about your father and how you used to "see" him...I knew what was happening and I was hoping to hide you from that lifestyle and those memories." He looked away at Esme, and then looked back. "And I have to add, you look exactly like your beautiful mother."

She detached herself from Shane's hand, and walked over by Esme. "Thank you. But I have a mother. One that I intend on keeping." She smiled at her mother, and hugged her tightly. "Just like I have a father. Not the jerk trying to kidnap me, but the man standing before me. My hero."

Carlisle looked at her. "Really? Your...hero?"

"Of course. You helped six vampire kids and taught us how to function in society. You saved us from others and ourselves. Anyone who can do something like that is my hero." She smiled, before embracing him too.

But the moment was brief, as the front door swung open, and Vincent stood glaring at them. "There you are."

* * *

><p>Here's another update! I was told I would only be forgiven for the cliff hanger if I updated quickly. So here we are! Enjoy!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Vincent." Carlisle growled.

"Give me my daughter." Vincent snarled at him, as the family stepped in front of Harley and Shane.

"I am not your daughter!" She shouted at him, and his head snapped towards her, making Shane step slight in front of her.

Suddenly he lunged at them, but Carlisle caught him around the middle and they went flying backward from the force.

"Get them out of here!" Esme shouted from the other corner of the room, and immediately Emmett and Jasper were rushing the young couple out of the house.

They got into Jasper's car, and Emmett sped out of the garage at full speed. They drove for miles without saying a word. Not one noise was made, until finally Emmett couldn't stand it anymore.

"We'll need to talk about this sometime." He said heavily.

"Talk about what?" Harley asked, confused by his sudden outburst.

"You two. Since when have you guys been more than friends?" He asked appalled.

She looked at Shane and they both shrugged. "I don't know! I have liked him since fifth grade I just never told anyone about it."

He nodded. "I have liked Harley since the fourth grade, and I had no idea she felt the same way."

"Wait a minute!" Emmett yelled, and he accidentally swerved the car sending Harley flying into Shane's lap. "Shane, when you told me you had your eyes on someone else...YOU MEANT MY SISTER?"

She looked up at Shane and smiled. He winked at her. "Yeah. I told you she wouldn't be jealous."

"But...this cannot be happening! Now I am gonna have to kick your ass. Damn...why do you put me in these situations?" He shouted.

Harley poked Jasper, who (despite it being his own car) was sitting in the passenger seat in front of her, and gave him a pleading look. "Help." She mouthed.

He turned to Emmett. "Calm down buddy. You can't blame them. You told me that Shane was the only guy you trusted her with. Remember?"

"Whatever..." Emmett replied while his grip on the wheel grew tighter and more painful-looking.

"You are proving me right by the way." Jasper added, making Emmett turn to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett challenged, seeing as he hated to be proven wrong.

"When you said that Shane was the only guy you trusted her with, I told you that I wondered whether you'd ever like a guy she liked. And then I actually used Shane as an example. I said, 'I bet that if Harley started to date Shane, you'd hate him too.' And what are you doing right now? Wanting to hate Shane. Although you can't hide your true feeling from me, bro." Jasper grinned. "Even though you want to hate him because he is now dating Harley, deep down you are ecstatic. This is what you have been waiting for. This is how you wanted the situation to turn out. Am I right?"

Emmett shrugged. "Maybe."

Harley's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"Yes." He said a bit more sternly than needed at this moment.

No one wanted to say anything then, so there was more silence...except for the angry mumbling Emmett was making towards himself. Jasper and Harley kept exchanging looks through the side-view mirror, and Shane's grip on her hand was getting tighter and more protective by the second. Finally, they made it to a small town somewhere far from Forks.

"Where are we Emmett?" Shane asked, trying to find a sign.

"I don't know, to be honest. I just started driving." He said and the car slowed, and they pulled into a gas station.

Harley looked at the building and read, "Bantam Convenience". "Bantam? What state are we in?" she asked, a little confused and curious of our current whereabouts.

"Well you're in Connecticut, darling."

She turned and saw a woman standing near them. She instantly recognized her. "Mom?" She whispered.

* * *

><p>Are you guys liking this at all? I promise the sequel is better. lol<p> 


End file.
